La solitude avec toi
by Black Vision
Summary: Byakuya a du mal à se remettre de la mort de son épouse survenue il y a quelques années... Ukitake quant à lui, peine à trouver la personne qui le rendra heureux. Tous deux partagent l'amertume de la solitude et vont trouver un moyen de l'apaiser...


**La solitude avec toi  
><strong>

**Auteur: **Black Vision

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

**Note :** il y avait longtemps que j'avais envie de publier une nouvelle fic sur le couple Jûshiro/Byakuya ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira !  
>Malgré les nombreuses relectures de ma part, il se peut que des fautes d'orthographe se baladent ^^''<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya retint un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'eau. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur le rebord du bain. Le Onsen était un peu loin du Sereitei mais il valait bien le déplacement, après tout celui-ci était le plus réputé de la Soul Society. Quand on est noble, on ne se refuse rien !<br>Une petite brise fraîche vint caresser le visage de Byakuya atténuant un peu la chaleur du bain. Celui qu'il avait choisi était privé, pour ne pas se trouver mêlé aux autres et pour profiter du rare temps libre qu'il avait. Il était collé à une petite maison traditionnelle, elle aussi isolée, où le noble pourrait se reposer après le bain. Tout était prévu, cela semblait parfait pour Byakuya qui voulait se décharger du stress de son nouveau poste de capitaine.

Il bougea légèrement ses membres pour ne pas laisser la chaleur de l'eau l'engourdir complètement. Cependant, l'envie de détente l'emporta et il lutta pour ne pas plonger la tête dans le bain. Mais il songea ensuite à ses cheveux attachés et renonça, craignant que quelqu'un le voit décoiffé, la chevelure emmêlée par l'eau. Il se contenta donc de fermer doucement les yeux et de laisser son corps se détendre correctement et se débarrasser des tensions inutiles.

Il resta ainsi une vingtaine de minutes mais fut sorti de son repos par les pas réguliers de quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Byakuya n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qu'il savait être l'employé du Onsen. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard réprobateur à l'homme qui l'avait dérangé. Après s'être incliné respectueusement en frôlant presque le sol, l'employé prit la parole, non sans hésitation.

**« Pardonnez-moi, Kuchiki-sama. Une erreur a été commise concernant l'attribution de cette partie du Onsen… Il se trouve que nous l'avons aussi réservée à une autre personne qui vient d'arriver. Cela vous ennuie-t-il de partager le bain ? »**

**« Évidement que cela m'ennuie, » **répliqua le noble d'un ton glacial après s'être redressé. **« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? »**

**« Mais…heu… c'est qu'il s'agit du capitaine Kyoraku accompagné du capitaine Ukitake… »**

Byakuya ne cacha pas l'air surpris qui naquit dans ses yeux. Oui, c'était vrai que cela changeait tout. Dans un souci de diplomatie et de bonne relation entre deux des quatre grands clans, il ne se voyait pas refuser à Kyoraku de partager un bain avec lui… Quant au capitaine Ukitake, il tolérait sa présence puisqu'il s'agissait de son ancien professeur.

**« Faites les venir, »** décida alors Byakuya, à contrecœur, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir rester seul.

L'employé du Onsen parut soulagé et ravi d'avoir échappé à un scandale. Il s'inclina rapidement et s'en alla dans un enchaînement de petits pas rapides. Byakuya poussa un léger soupir, décidant qu'il resterait un instant par politesse et qu'il partirait ensuite.  
>Il se redressa complètement pour avoir le dos droit et surtout pour ne pas que les deux capitaines le voient avachi dans le bain.<p>

Environ dix minutes plus tard, l'employé revint, suivi des deux capitaines sortis tout juste de la salle d'eau où ils s'étaient lavés avant l'entrée dans le bain. Quand Byakuya les regarda arriver, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Si Ukitake était assez pudique pour enrouler une petite serviette autour de ses hanches et cacher juste ce qu'il fallait, Kyoraku, lui, ne semblait pas penser à ce genre de délicatesse et tenait négligemment la sienne sur l'épaule, laissant ses attributs masculins à la vue de tous.

Byakuya, élevé dans la plus stricte tradition Kuchiki, considérait que se montrer nu ainsi était un profond manque de respect. Certes le Onsen était un endroit où la nudité était obligatoire, mais le grand-père de Byakuya lui avait toujours dit qu'il était impoli de se montrer complètement nu hors des bains. De ce fait, Byakuya n'avait jamais omis sa serviette même devant son aïeul.

Reportant son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, le noble lança un regard peu amical à Kyoraku qui lui, souriait et sifflotait un air inconnu.

**« Ahh Jû-chan ! N'est-ce pas un jour merveilleux pour se relaxer ? » ** Demanda Shunsui avec bonne humeur et en ignorant complètement les yeux meurtriers de Byakuya.

**« Hum oui… Mais peut-être dérangeons-nous Byakuya-kun… » **Répondit Jûshiro en regardant Byakuya avec embarras. Il réajusta ensuite le nœud qui gardait ses cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé.

Le noble s'obstina à rester silencieux tout en espérant que les nouveaux venus fassent de même afin de ne pas troubler sa tranquillité.  
>Quand Jûshiro porta la main sur sa serviette pour la retirer, Byakuya tourna légèrement la tête par pudeur. Les deux hommes entrèrent ensuite dans l'eau et s'installèrent en face du noble.<p>

**« C'est gentil de nous laisser venir, Byakuya ! » **Déclara Shunsui avant de soupirer d'aise.

Byakuya tiqua. Utiliser son prénom sans aucun suffixe insupportait le noble. Déjà, il tolérait le 'Byakuya-kun' d'Ukitake mais cela, non. Cependant, il demeura muet même s'il ne cachait pas sa contrariété en adoptant un visage fermé.

Le noble ignora ensuite les deux hommes en tournant délibérément la tête, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait entamer aucune discussion. Il resta ainsi un long moment, les voix des deux capitaines parvenaient à ses oreilles mais Byakuya n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Les yeux rivés sur la petite cascade qui amenait l'eau dans le bain, il rêvassa, bien que son visage ne le montra pas.

Mais quand l'un des deux capitaines laissa échapper un gémissement, Byakuya leur jeta un œil mi-curieux mi-gêné. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était surprenant, tout comme l'était la proximité entre les deux hommes. Autant dire qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre…  
>Les mains posées sur les épaules de Shunsui, Jûshiro s'appliquait à exercer des pressions avec ses doigts, devenant la raison de ses soupirs de bien-être.<p>

**« Ah Jû-chan, crois-moi, si tu étais une femme je t'épouserais sur-le-champ ! » **Déclara Shunsui en basculant sa tête en arrière.

**« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! » **Réprimanda doucement Jûshiro en esquissant un léger sourire.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'échange mais il resta discret pour ne pas que les deux hommes remarquent qu'ils étaient observés. Mais le noble songea ensuite que s'ils faisaient cela devant lui, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe entre eux … Enfin… Le noble n'avait jamais vu son ancien professeur ainsi, le regard mêlé de tristesse et d'envie.

Le corps qui se tenait sous les doigts bienfaiteurs était celui dont Ukitake rêvait secrètement. Et il profitait de ses rares instants pour glisser ses mains sur son ami de façon innocente. Pourtant, Jûshiro n'était pas amoureux de Shunsui. Il ressentait seulement un violent désir charnel à son égard, l'envie d'être possédé par un homme tel que lui. Il avait rêvé des centaines de fois de se retrouver dans ses bras puissants après avoir gouté sa peau mate… Mais cela ne resteraient que des songes car la réputation de Shunsui n'était pas à refaire. Il était un amoureux inconditionnel des femmes et ne s'en cachait pas.

**« A mon tour, » **dit Shunsui en se retournant pour faire face à Jûshiro.

Le capitaine tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en affichant un sourire amusé.

**« Tu ne sais pas faire de massage, la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu m'as fait mal, » **rappela gentiment Jûshiro.  
>En fait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, c'est que son désir pour cet homme risquait d'être trop visible s'il le laissait le toucher… Il préféra donc refuser ce contact pour éviter la frustration d'un désir non assouvi.<p>

**« Laisse-moi réessayer une nouvelle fois ! Je ferai attention, »** promit Shunsui en avançant ses mains vers les épaules de Jûshiro. Mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment provoquant alors une lutte amicale entre les deux amis. Ils se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux auraient le dernier mot et cela aurait pu être amusant à voir s'ils ne projetaient pas de l'eau dans tous les sens.

Byakuya fit claquer sa langue pour montrer son agacement et son mécontentement. Le Onsen n'était pas un vulgaire plan d'eau où l'on pouvait s'amuser comme des gamins ! Les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincées, Byakuya s'apprêta à leur dire le fond de sa pensée mais le retour brutal de l'employé du Onsen lui enleva les mots de la bouche.

**« Kyoraku-sama ! » **Appela l'homme essoufflé. **« Il y a une femme à l'entrée ! Elle réclame votre présence immédiatement. Elle est vraiment effrayante vous savez ! » **

Shunsui se mit à sourire à pleine dents et regarda son ami d'un air complice.

**« Laissez-moi devinez : elle porte des lunettes et tient un gros livre dans les bras. » **L'employé acquiesça rapidement. **« Ahh ma Nanao-chan me retrouve partout ! Je vous laisse donc, puisque le devoir m'appelle… » **Déclara ensuite Shunsui avec une pointe de regret mais en même temps ravi que sa vice-capitaine s'intéresse autant à lui.

Il s'approcha ensuite du rebord pour sortir. Jûshiro allait faire de même mais Shunsui l'en empêcha.

**« J'ai payé pour deux heures alors profite encore, » **lui suggéra-t-il en appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'oeil.

Une fois Shunsui sorti de l'eau, Jûshiro vint se placer discrètement à côté de Byakuya dans l'espoir d'engager la conversation.

**« Comment vas-tu, Byakuya-kun ? N'es-tu pas trop éprouvé par ton nouveau poste de capitaine ? » **

**« Ginrei-dono m'a bien préparé, » **répondit simplement Byakuya peu enclin à discuter.

**« Tu parais pourtant épuisé. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec de tels cernes ! » **Fit Jûshiro en prenant le visage de Byakuya dans ses mains pour le regarder de plus près.

Le noble se dégagea doucement, il avait trop de respect pour Jûshiro pour se montrer arrogant.

**« Tu devrais te reposer, tu ne tiendras pas à se rythme là… » **Conseilla l'aîné, le regard inquiet.

**« C'est ce que je faisais avant que Kyoraku-taicho et vous n'arriviez… » **Laissa échapper Byakuya, contrarié par les réflexions de son aîné.

**« Pardon… C'est que nous pouvons être bruyants lui et moi. C'est cela quand deux vieux amis se tiennent compagnie, » **justifia le shinigami avec un sourire amusé.

**« Ne parlez pas comme si vous étiez âgé, » **dit Byakuya avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

**« Oh mais je le suis par rapport à toi ! » **Protesta Jûshiro en riant.

**« Qu'est-ce que la vieillesse pour nous, shinigami ? » **Demanda le plus jeune en laissant son regard se figer sur la petite cascade d'eau chaude.

**« Et bien, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une lassitude de l'âme, bien plus qu'un affaiblissement concret du corps… » **Admit l'aîné en reprenant son sérieux.

**« Alors nous pouvons être jeune en âge et vieux dans l'âme… » **Déclara Byakuya non sans tristesse.

**« Te sens-tu vieux, Byakuya-kun ? »**

Le noble observa longuement son ancien professeur et fut surpris de voir qu'il paraissait vraiment préoccupé par son moral. La gentillesse naïve de son aîné exaspérait parfois Byakuya mais cette fois ci il devait bien avouer que cette compassion était bienvenue.

**« Parfois oui. J'ai beau être jeune, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu trop de choses. Regardez, je suis déjà veuf à mon âge ! Que puis-je espérer du futur ? » **Avoua-t-il, étonné de pouvoir se confier ainsi à son ancien professeur.

**« Je ne te connaissais pas si défaitiste … Les épreuves de la vie ne sont pas proportionnelles à l'âge. Pour moi aussi, les pires moments de mon existence furent ceux de ma jeunesse. Mais je t'assure qu'il arrive toujours un moment où tout s'arrange, où la peine est moins forte. » **

Le ton de Jûshiro était tellement convaincant que l'espace d'un instant, Byakuya eut le sentiment que tout allait s'arranger et qu'enfin il serait apaisé. Mais l'illusion ne dura pas longtemps car le noble, trop réaliste, ne se laissait pas aller à ce qu'il jugeait être des rêveries inutiles.

**« J'ose l'espérer… »**

Jûshiro esquissa un de ses sourires confiants et apaisants et posa une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya. Étonnement, le noble se laissa faire sans se poser la moindre question. La peau chaude de son aîné avait quelque chose de rassurant et de soulageant. C'était comme si d'un simple geste, Jûshiro le débarrassait de ses peines et de ses doutes.

**« J'ai toujours admiré votre force de caractère, Capitaine Ukitake… » **Laissa échapper Byakuya.

**« C'est parce que je suis un vieux sage, » **plaisanta-t-il. **« Maintenant, restons silencieux et détendons-nous ! » **

Byakuya accueillit cette suggestion comme une bénédiction car même s'il était plus agréable de converser avec Ukitake qu'avec quiconque d'autre, le jeune homme était venu ici pour se reposer. Il ferma alors ses yeux et s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

**« C'est ça que tu appelles 'te détendre' ? » **Demanda Jûshiro au bout de quelques minutes.

Byakuya regarda d'un œil noir Jûshiro qui s'approchait de lui avec son air amusé qui le caractérisait si bien.

**« Tendu comme tu es, le Onsen ne va te servir à rien du tout ! » **Ajouta-t-il en prenant Byakuya par les épaules pour détacher son dos du mur.

Byakuya eut à peine le temps de protester que Jûshiro était derrière lui, les mains posées sur sa nuque, effectuant de longs va-et-vient avec ses pouces. Le jeune capitaine fraichement promu voulut d'abord repousser son ancien professeur mais ces pressions effectuées par les doigts de son aîné étaient bien trop agréables pour qu'il puisse formuler la moindre protestation.

Les doigts descendirent ensuite sur les épaules tendues du noble et s'évertuèrent à assouplir les muscles provoquant un léger soupir d'aise. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Byakuya bascula sa tête légèrement en arrière et se rapprocha de Jûshiro.  
>Celui-ci regarda le jeune homme avec un certain amusement. Alors même un noble froid comme Byakuya pouvait apprécier ses massages… Comme quoi, Shunsui avait sûrement raison : il était vraiment doué pour cela…<p>

La peau de Byakuya était jeune et ferme ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, plaisait beaucoup à Jûshiro. Elle n'était pas hâlée comme celle de Shunsui mais douce et pâle, démontrant le grand soin que le jeune homme lui apportait. Aucune cicatrice ne venait marquer le dos droit et harmonieux du noble pourtant habitué au combat. Sa colonne vertébrale était légèrement saillante et laissait apparaitre des vertèbres parfaitement alignées. Jûshiro ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts sur les petites vagues d'os, poussant le jeune homme à se cambrer légèrement.

Les mains arrivèrent rapidement vers les reins de Byakuya mais l'aîné ne s'y attarda pas car il craignait la montée d'un désir interdit déjà naissant et surprenant. Il laissa ses doigts remonter le long des flancs arrachant au passage un frisson au jeune homme malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

Jûshiro jugea que c'était le moment d'arrêter car sa frustration grandissait malgré sa volonté. Ce massage venait de perdre son innocence pour devenir un contact presque charnel.  
>Byakuya se retourna vers Jûshiro et celui-ci nota que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient plus froids et hautains mais troublés, magnifiques. Jûshiro n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Byakuya pouvait être attirant. Il était un curieux mélange d'une virilité flagrante et d'une candeur juvénile.<p>

Il avait vu grandir Byakuya, passer du stade de l'enfance à celui de l'âge adulte alors il n'avait jamais imaginé ressentir un jour du désir pour lui. Pourtant, il se tenait là devant lui, son corps immergé secoué par de légers spasmes instinctifs, ceux- mêmes qui le poussaient à se rapprocher du jeune homme. Byakuya quant à lui restait figé dans une position rigide ses yeux gris balayant frénétiquement le bain pour finalement fixer ceux de Jûshiro.

Byakuya n'aurait su décrire le sentiment qui l'animait. La sensation divine des mains de son aîné restait ancrée dans sa mémoire et lui donnait l'impression qu'elles parcouraient encore son corps. Une seule chose était sûre : il voulait ces mains encore et encore et les regarder dissimulées sous l'eau lui laissait l'amertume de la privation. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle chaleur depuis Hisana… Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour Jûshiro ?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux avec force, maudissant son goût pour les hommes et surtout honteux d'éprouver du désir pour ce jeune capitaine qu'il connaissait si bien. En plus d'être souillé par sa maladie, il l'était aussi par ces sournoises concupiscences qui lui faisaient l'effet d'un couteau dans sa chair. Car la convoitise de ce corps était douloureuse pour son âme et lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un sans se contenter de relations éphémères avec des jeunes hommes rencontrés ici et là ?

Les larmes du remords commencèrent à bruler les yeux de Jûshiro mais il savait bien que jamais elles ne franchiraient la barrière de ses paupières car il était trop fier pour montrer sa faiblesse. Il se retourna alors pour ne plus voir ce visage séduisant qui était, avec ce corps parfait, le nouvel objet de ses tentations.

La main qui s'empara de la sienne lui parut presque irréelle, tant qu'il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de n'y voir que le reflet de son égarement. Pourtant, elle était bien existante et pressante… Quand Jûshiro voulut se retourner, son épaule heurta la poitrine de Byakuya qu'il n'avait pas pensé si près de lui.

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, trop surpris de sa propre audace. Sa main immergée enserrait toujours celle de Jûshiro en une étreinte presque suppliante. Byakuya ne voulait pas que Jûshiro lui tourne le dos, il souhaitait observer son visage qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de contempler avec attention. Le noble avait toujours regardé son aîné comme son professeur mais il n'en était pas moins un homme bien fait. Byakuya fut choqué par cette dernière pensée. Comment pouvait-il songer ainsi à un homme ? Était-ce ce simple massage qui avait chamboulé ses pensées et balayé toutes ses valeurs ? Et pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas la main de Jûshiro ?

S'il le laissait partir, il se retrouverait seul dans ce bain. Solitude. C'était un mot qui soudainement lui fit peur. Il avait perdu Hisana, la femme qu'il aimait et pour laquelle il s'était battu. Et maintenant ? Il était un veuf qui chaque soir s'endormait dans un lit atrocement vide et froid. Alors lorsqu'il avait senti les mains de Jûshiro sur lui, il avait eu l'illusion de retrouver ce semblant de chaleur apaisante et réconfortante.

Les yeux de Jûshiro se firent curieux face à l'attitude du plus jeune. Il ne connaissait pas Byakuya ainsi, témoignant d'une certaine vulnérabilité qu'il trouvait tout à fait intéressante. Il avait l'air d'un enfant coupable d'avoir trop demandé. La conscience de l'aîné lui soufflait de s'éloigner au plus vite du jeune capitaine mais quel poids pouvait-elle avoir face à un corps qui réclamait toujours plus de contacts ?

De son côté, Byakuya était aussi troublé que son ancien professeur. Cette envie d'être touché était bien trop récente pour qu'il puisse la comprendre. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que ce désir était de plus en plus intense autant que l'était son sentiment de culpabilité.  
>Hisana. Elle était sa défunte épouse et l'unique femme qu'il aimerait dans sa vie, il en était certain. Mais en ce qui concerne les hommes ? Cette pensée fusa dans l'esprit du jeune homme et le laissa pantois.<p>

Le noble tendit alors sa main vers le visage de Jûshiro.

« Juste un peu… » Pensa-t-il en effleurant doucement la joue du plus vieux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché une peau autre que la sienne ? La dernière était celle de la main glacée d'Hisana qui s'éteignait lentement… Il y avait trois ans de cela… Cela semblait être une éternité, mais en même temps, la douleur restait identique.

Jûshiro détailla de nouveau le visage de Byakuya comme s'il se tenait face à un étranger. Il fut stupéfait lorsque le plus jeune esquissa un sourire après avoir fermé ses paupières un bref instant. Le noble rouvrit ensuite ses yeux métalliques empreints maintenant d'une douce mélancolie ce qui, selon Jûshiro, rendait ses charmes encore plus envoutants.

N'y tenant plus, il rapprocha son visage du plus jeune dans l'intention de l'embrasser mais il se stoppa avant le contact tant désiré. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et vint chatouiller celles de Byakuya qui s'étaient instinctivement entrouvertes. Un baiser timide brisa finalement la distance qui séparait les deux hommes. Il fut impossible de dire qui fit le premier pas, sans doute les deux capitaines avaient eu le même mouvement…

Pour Byakuya, la chaleur des lèvres de Jûshiro fut tout simplement divine et lui fit oublier qu'il était en train d'embrasser un homme.  
>Tout sentiment de culpabilité avait fui l'esprit de Jûshiro, son désir ardent l'emportait sur la vague idée du remords. Pourtant, il devait être certain que l'initiative ne venait pas seulement de lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas volé un baiser à son cadet. Il se recula lentement pour observer le visage de Byakuya. Celui-ci détourna la tête, laissant tout juste le temps à son aîné de voir ses joues rosies par la gêne et peut-être aussi par le désir ?<p>

**« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter… » **Se justifia Byakuya, taisant ainsi les doutes de Jûshiro.

**« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire… » **Avoua Jûshiro en esquissant un léger sourire quelque peu embarrassé. **« La solitude est une bien cruelle ennemie… » **

**« J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place, » **laissa échapper Byakuya, écœuré par les émotions soudaines qui l'assaillaient. **« C'est bien trop douloureux d'être vivant et… seul. »**

**« Je sais ce que tu ressens Byakuya-kun, » **affirma Jûshiro. Après tout, ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas si différent que cela : parfois il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû survivre à sa maladie car à quoi cela servait-il d'être en vie s'il était seul ?

Jûshiro passa alors ses bras autour de Byakuya et l'attira contre lui. Étrangement, leur nudité ne fut pas un problème bien au contraire, elle rendait leur étreinte beaucoup plus réelle et rassurante.

**« C'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir… Crois-moi, si je pouvais effacer ta peine, je le ferais… » **Glissa Jûshiro à l'oreille de Byakuya. Ce dernier se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux.

Leur désir n'était pas évanoui mais seulement étouffé par l'intensité de ce moment de tendresse. Jûshiro caressa doucement la nuque dégagée de Byakuya et ne put s'empêcher de détacher le lien qui maintenait les cheveux attachés du jeune homme. Surpris, le plus jeune releva la tête et regarda Jûshiro d'un air interrogateur. Le shinigami sourit et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux en passant une main sur sa tête. Le réflexe de Byakuya fut de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et Jûshiro ne put s'empêcher de voir là une attitude un peu enfantine qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire.

Mais Byakuya n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui et Jûshiro ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, ce dernier trouva que son regard boudeur n'était pas si convainquant que cela et sans réfléchir, il l'étreignit de nouveau. Byakuya profita de cette aubaine pour à son tour tirer sur le catogan de Jûshiro laissant retomber la masse de cheveux blancs dans l'eau. Le capitaine ne connaissait pas Byakuya si espiègle mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou tendre du jeune homme qui réprima un frisson et agrippa l'épaule de Jûshiro d'une de ses mains. Ce simple baiser semblait avoir réveillé le corps entier du plus jeune qui, inconsciemment, en voulait plus encore. Son envie ce traduisit par l'autre main que Byakuya posa sur la nuque de Jûshiro, l'incitant à poursuivre. Encouragé, Jûshiro continua ses baisers vers la gorge du jeune homme qui se mit à vibrer au son d'un gémissement, chatouillant ses lèvres brûlantes. Sa langue vint ensuite s'appuyer sur l'artère palpitante du noble, démontrant ainsi l'affolement de son cœur.

Les corps brûlants des deux hommes s'étaient collés de façon manifeste sans que cela ne les gênent car au fond, ils échappaient tous deux à la solitude. Car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié les joies d'une étreinte partagée, d'un plaisir qu'il était impossible d'atteindre seul. La présence de l'autre était indispensable et chacun d'eux se raccrochait à cela.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin avec passion. Ils étaient bien loin de leur chaste premier baiser. Ils semblaient avoir compris les bienfaits qu'ils pouvaient obtenir l'un de l'autre.

**« Byakuya-kun… Nous devrions nous arrêter là… » **Finit pourtant par dire Jûshiro en se reculant doucement. **« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait très honnête de ma part de profiter ainsi de la situation. » **

_Une heure plus tard…_

Finalement, Jûshiro en avait profité, et pas qu'un peu… Il n'aurait pu expliquer comment cet enchaînement de situation s'était déroulé, il avait simplement succombé au charme dévastateur de ce jeune noble trop arrogant mais pourtant si beau. Ce fut avec un empressement non dissimulé qu'ils avaient quitté l'eau chaude pour se réfugier dans la petite maison attenante au bain normalement dédiée à la détente. S'en était suivi un long moment de délice et de volupté où les deux corps s'étaient découverts d'abord timidement puis avec passion.

Et ils étaient là, étendus nus l'un contre l'autre, Jûshiro caressait doucement les cheveux du plus jeune pendant que ce dernier somnolait contre son torse. L'aîné fit taire toutes ses pensées de culpabilité. Ils avaient pris du plaisir tous les deux, Byakuya était assez âgé pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et s'il devait éprouver un quelconque regret, Jûshiro ne pouvait en être responsable ! Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Byakuya était son ancien élève…

**« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? » **Demanda Jûshiro en rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il repensa à sa fougue.  
>Il posa doucement la tête de Byakuya sur le futon pour pouvoir le regarder. Le visage du noble était étonnement calme malgré ses yeux mi-clos et avait perdu son aspect dédaigneux.<p>

**« Je crois que je survivrai, » **ironisa-t-il en se redressant, trop fier pour avouer la douleur.

Quand il repensa à ce que Jûshiro et lui avaient fait, Byakuya ne se souvint pas avoir éprouvé autant de plaisir avant, pas même avec Hisana. Bien qu'il fût très amoureux de celle-ci, leurs rapports n'avaient jamais eu la passion de celui là.  
>Évidement, il n'était pas épris de Jûshiro et cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue ! Comment aimer un homme ? Mais en tout cas, son corps était comblé et satisfait de cette étreinte.<p>

Un long frisson parcourut son dos lorsque Jûshiro posa ses lèvres sur ses épaules. Byakuya se retourna et poussa Jûshiro sur le futon avant de prendre place sur lui. L'aîné avait réveillé une nouvelle fois son désir.

**« Je propose qu'on inverse les rôles, il est hors de question que je sois le seul à avoir mal… »** Glissa Byakuya à l'oreille de Jûshiro.

Jûshiro sourit, heureux de l'ardeur de son nouvel amant, et l'embrassa avec passion. Il constata que son élève apprenait bien vite et savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il émit alors l'hypothèse que Byakuya avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais il se souvint de son air hésitant et coupable. Il était sûrement sa première expérience masculine mais il devait avouer que Byakuya avait de très bons instincts.

Quand il avait fait la rencontre de Byakuya pour la première fois, Jûshiro avait perçu une très grande intuitivité quoique masquée par une évidente impulsivité. Le capitaine avait toujours cru que cette impétuosité avait disparu avec l'âge mais pourtant il la retrouvait dans cette étreinte spontanée et impatiente.

Jûshiro s'abandonna totalement à son jeune amant et se laissa mener dans une danse lascive où les deux corps s'unirent en parfaite harmonie avant d'atteindre l'ultime plaisir.

C'est finalement essoufflés mais comblés que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois allongés l'un contre l'autre. Byakuya laissa son aîné se caler confortablement dans ses bras malgré son étonnement. Jûshiro était quelqu'un qui donnait toujours ainsi, il était surprenant de le voir réclamer.

**« Alors que préfères-tu ? » **Demanda malicieusement Jûshiro en posant sa main sur le ventre chaud du jeune homme. Il faisait allusion à l'échange des rôles durant ce moment d'intimité.

**« Je crois que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, » **murmura le plus jeune qui, s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, se mit à caresser les cheveux de Jûshiro avec douceur.

**« Tu me plais beaucoup, Byakuya-kun, » **dit le capitaine avant de fermer les yeux bercé par les caresses du noble.

Il trouvait cela tellement agréable d'être dans les bras d'un homme dont la puissance était remarquable même dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il se sentait rassuré et protégé, ces sensations qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps maintenant ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune noble, il était bien trop tôt pour cela ! Mais une chose était sûre, il éprouvait une précieuse tendresse pour lui.

**« Je vais devoir y aller. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps de ma division… » **Déclara soudainement Byakuya, brisant ainsi la douce étreinte qui les maintenaient tous deux au chaud dans leur bulle de douceur…

Jûshiro cacha le regret qu'il éprouvait à savoir Byakuya sur le point de partir mais il ne le retint pas. Il se contenta de quitter les bras du plus jeune pour le libérer et resta allongé dans le futon. Le noble, lui, se redressa lentement comme s'il souhaitait retarder son départ. Il tourna la tête vers son aîné et malgré tout, il lutta pour ne pas repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

**« Byakuya-kun… Quand tu te sentiras seul, n'hésite pas à venir me voir… » **Souffla Jûshiro en masquant sa gêne à l'aide de son sourire joyeux.

Byakuya le considéra un instant et un air pensif s'afficha sur son visage.

**« Je vous retourne l'invitation… » **Finit-il par répondre avant de revêtir l'un des yukata qui se trouvait au pied du futon.

Le noble tourna le dos à Jûshiro et fut surpris de ses propres paroles. Ainsi, ils avaient conclu un accord tacite qui leur permettrait d'oublier la solitude dans une étreinte occasionnelle. Était-ce bien ce que voulait Byakuya ? Le jeune homme ne s'imaginait pas un instant se remettre en couple avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec un homme. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre un peu de plaisir de temps en temps ! De plus, Jûshiro était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné mais surtout discret. Byakuya n'aurait pas à craindre les rumeurs assassines qui pourraient être lancées par imprudence…

Jûshiro fut tout aussi étonné que Byakuya lui renvoie cette invitation inhabituelle. Il n'imaginait pas du tout le jeune homme succomber si facilement aux plaisirs de la chair !  
>En réalité, Byakuya lui faisait penser aux litchis qu'il aimait tant déguster. Au premier abord, l'écorce qui l'entourait lui paraissait dure et peu agréable mais finalement, il était très facile de s'en débarrasser et de révéler la vraie nature de ce fruit délicieux. Byakuya était comme cela, inaccessible par son allure froide et hautaine mais aussi l'inverse si on prenait le temps de le délivrer de sa coquille.<p>

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes devinrent des amants réguliers. Évidement, aucun d'eux ne parlait d'amour ni même d'engagement. Ils étaient libres de se retrouver, libres de s'éviter aussi mais malgré cela, pas une seule fois ils furent infidèles… Peut-être que finalement, ils n'étaient uniquement liés par la solitude et le plaisir. Peut-être s'aimaient-ils… Peut-être.

**Fin**


End file.
